Kingdom of Powys
DEAD FACTION, SEE http://politicraft.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fourth_British_Empire The Kingdom of Powys, or simply Powys, is a sovereign state located on the north of the isles off the coast of northwestern continental Europe. The nation borders the nation of England, formerly named Normandy, in the south, and in the north, east and west is surrounded by the North Sea, the Irish Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean. Powys is a constitutional monarchy, run by its King, Karnosiris, advised by the Council. The capital city and base of operation of the Kingdom of Powys is Lewis. The people of Powys are called Powysiens, who speak English as the national language, and as of the 2nd July 2014, there are 11 (million) Powysiens living in Powys. Powys is a constitutional monarchy, its King, Karnosiris I. History The state of Powys was first formed in Roman times by settlers, formerly Germanic tribespeople, searching for a homeland of their own, after they were forced out of their territory by the Roman Empire's ever-expanding borders. They sought to find a place of their own, and so, in AD 302, headed west to Britannia, where the Roman forces were being held back by the Picts. The early Powysien people lived in the protection of the Picts for over a hundred years, and once the Roman forces retreated back into continental Europe in AD 411, the Powysiens headed south to settle and create their own nation and government. There the Powysien people prospered for many years, until invaders from Europe headed for the Powysien Isles, to Powys itself, forcing out its people, and forcing them to travel once more. The Powysiens headed north to the land of the Picts, who the Powysiens found to be wiped out completely. Ever since, the Powysiens have lived in this land in peace, actively working and helping the nations around it so that world, like them, remain peaceful too. Council King Karnosiris I An ex member of BHOS, Karnosiris abandoned his post as Pizza Man to join another faction when its leader left and BHOSs remaining members ran rabid over the lands. After a brief stint with Germany - which was almost completely destroyed in a surprise attack by BHOS during his time there - he decided to unite the people who used to inhabit Wales and attempt to lead them through these difficult and chaotic times to emerge from them stronger than they ever were before. His role is to lead and govern. Hand of King Karnosiris I, Anshagar Another ex member of BHOS and Karn's closest and most loyal friend. He was the first to follow Karn into new lands and has proved invaluable in matters of advice, organization and building since then. He also has a really shitty mic. It is the hands task to assist the king in anything and everything - except degeneracy of course. Besides advising the king and being a part of council meetings, he shall be in charge of the kingdoms defenses. Royal Advisor Taernine Dmimnmot The ex leader of the faction Polynesia, which merged with Powys when it became clear how close our political ideologies matched. His experience in leading will no doubt enrich the council. Besides advising the king and being a part of council meetings, he shall be in charge of managing the kingdoms outposts. Harry2002, 'Minister of Culture' A friend of Karn and Anshagar, Harry left for greener pastures after the destruction of Germany by the hands of BHOS. His role is to manage the government's position on and action towards non-Powysien races and cultures living within the Powysien territories. Government The Council, led by the King, serves as the government of the Kingdom of Powys. When an issue is arised in the Nation, the members of the Council vote in favour of or against a proposed solution. Issues dealt with by the Council range from the occupation and usage of land, to the promotion and demotion of citizens of the Kingdom to and from governmental posts. If the majority of the council votes to promote the player in question to their ranks, it will be done. Note that the player in question must be a member of our faction to be considered in a voteAll members of the council have the right to kick members and claim land. Any other actions - for example declaring war, inviting members or trucing or allying other factions can only be completed with the approval of the king. Should the king be absent for more than 2 days the council shall vote and the majority will win. In this case council members may execute actions otherwise above their abilities. If a member of the faction should have been found to have breached faction or server rules, the council will vote upon his punishment. In the event of the disappearance of the king without him promoting a member of the faction to his position prior to it, the council will elect a new one from their ranks.. In the event of the disappearance of a council member, the king will promote someone to take his place. Changes to the constitution and the laws in our kingdom must be approved by the majority of the council before becoming active. The king may override any decisions made in council votes and replace them with his own, an ability he will use sparingly if at all. He will only make use of this perk if he sees serious risk of the destruction of the faction if he does not. Folk The Folk of Powys submits itself to the ruling and judgment of the King, who demands their absolute loyalty. While the Folk is expected to make a contribution to the kingdom by means of providing materials and building secure homes, they also have the right to private property. Anything a member harbors in his own home belongs to him, and anyone stealing it will be punished. To balance this however, and keep the Folk from exploiting the protection of the faction, the council will monitor the Folk to make sure their contribution to Powys and its glory is adequate. This is, in part, also a measure to ensure the kingdom is properly equipped to deal with eventual war, in which case each and every person in the faction is obligated to take up arms against the enemy. In return Powys does all it can to defend its members' rights and property, be that with words or swords. The populace will always find an open ear in the council to hear their suggestions, ideas and questions. New members are welcome, however they are required to have something to offer to Powys, brawn or brain. Immigrants shall not be criminals, and they should have a notable history on the Politicraft server. New members shall only be invited with the approval of the King, but they can be suggested by anyone. Players hopping in and out of our faction is frowned upon and will severely sour relationships to any faction that recruits them shortly after leaving ours. New members will first be Peasants - a rank that does not allow them to use our chests and such - and then Sirs. Typically promotion will follow quickly, unless a Peasant gives us reason to doubt his loyalty. From there he may advance to a member of the council along the road specified earlier. Foreign Policy Our government as well as our populace is of the conviction that diplomacy is preferable to war. We have no desire to fight, instead concentrating on building a prosperous and peaceful kingdom that will go down in history. We are also of the opinion that other European factions should follow this example and will attempt to diplomatically convince them of this. This does not, however, mean that we will be unprepared if someone should decide to attack us - the council will ensure the kingdoms ability to defend its lands. As a result of the current political instability this means we will not ally any other factions for the time being, lest we be dragged into conflicts we want no part in. Instead we will pursue truces and bountiful trade relations, looking to strengthen our bond to others that way. We are open to truces with any faction as we are dedicated to keeping the peace. The only thing stopping a truce between another faction and ours would be their policies. Alliances are, as mentioned earlier, not a possibility for us. The council agrees the current political climate is too unstable and allying with another faction could draw us into a war we want no part in. This may policy may change in the future once the council votes to do so. Despite our willingness to keep peace threatening Powys or its members, conspiring against us, damaging our property, false flagging us or attempting to install spies within our lines will be considered grounds for us to declare war on the offender. If a faction is found guilty of doing any of these things, a council member may declare war on them without first consulting the others, although he is obligated to alarm the others of his actions if he can. If a factions guilt cannot be completely proven, a council meeting is necessary before more action is taken, in which the council will discuss and ultimately vote upon the issue. All declerations will of course be posted on this wiki. Signatures Karnosiris Anshagar Harry2002 Taerninedmimnmot Bricky Faction created on the 18th of July 2014. Faction history: 21st of July - Pivot_Storm leaves the faction under the guise of doing something productive in real life. As if. What a faggot, right? (srsly glm8 21st of July - Polynesia merges with the Kingdom, after short talks. They bring two valuable members with them, one of which takes a position on the council. They are, of course, allowed to keep their original base, which will function as an outpost.